It is known that the transport of empty cans to the place of filling and the stocking of empty cans at the place of filling entail a significant effort. This logistical effort can be dramatically reduced if the can is manufactured at the place of filling.
The publication DE-A1-31 10 697 discloses a packaging container in which a three-dimensional sleeve is shaped from a packaging material blank at the filling plant. An accuracy of the butt joint or of the overlap in the region of the two open ends of the sleeve, which accuracy is required for the subsequent tightness of the container, can be achieved only with difficulty; on the other hand, cylindrical cans having a sleeve obtained from a flat cardboard sheet do not have the stable grip required by the user.
WO 98/03403 discloses polygonal cans having externally prefabricated can sleeves. However, this can concept which is advantageous in particular for medium-sized and smaller series has not become established in practice. Firstly, polygonal end pieces are expensive to process and to seal.
A drum-shaped container having a multiplicity of vertical fold lines in the sleeve is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,530. Although such a container fulfils the desire for a small volume of the collapsed sleeve, it uses very complicated lid constructions to enable the drum to be rolled and does not improve the rigidity compared with a sleeve free of fold lines.
A further possibility of a drum-like container having a polygonal cross-section and circular base and lid is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,219, the object of the invention disclosed therein being primarily to provide a safe lid construction suitable for large containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,639 in turn describes a method and a device by means of which a round base can be imposed on packaging having a noncircular cross-section.